Dovaen Ianura
Email: bennymoseleyballet@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Height: 5'8" Weight: 115 Age: 21 Place of Origin: Kandor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Brief History: Dovaen grew up as the youngest daughter of a minor Kandori noble on Stag's Stand, almost literally in the shadow of a fortress-like palace. As the youngest daughter of Lord Ianura, she was well looked out for by her mother and her two older sister-in-laws. She wanted a well-mannered, proper daughter, but produced just the opposite: a wild, boyish girl who would rather sword-play and ride horses than gossip with her mother and drink tea. Now, there had always been a large age gap between the older brothers and sister and the youngest two, but her favorite sibling was the youngest boy of the 'Elders', named Helvin. Helvin always had a soft spot in his heart for Dovaen, and against their mother's wishes, he read her the stories of the fabled warrior-queen of Kandor, Queen Aramaelle. After reading of the queen, Dovaen wished to learn the sword, and so Helvin taught her the basics of sword form. She learned riding from her mother, who found it within the bounds of being proper for a woman to learn how to ride a horse. But when Lady Ianura found out about the 'foolish sword play' as she put it, she was kept under strict watch and given 'remedial lessons' by the Lady of Stag's Stand, who expressed her discontent for Dovaen clearly and often cruelly. Dovaen feigned interest in her lessons. Though she knew the rules and customs, she rarely applied them. She was rude to the Lady of Stag's Stand, giving the woman a taste of her own medicine. Headstrong and often flippant, the Lady of Stag's Stand grew more and more choleric, habitually striking Dovaen. But Dovaen never gave in and the Lady finally quit. Irascible, Lady Ianura set out to change this by arranging a marriage between Dovaen and a wealthy son of a Saldaen lady. The son was most vapid and doleful, while the mother was draconian and punctilious, a stickler for rules and regulations. After a hasty unceremonious ceremony in Canluum, the newlyweds returned to Saldea, where Dovaen was finally forced into lady-like manner by the malicious Saldaen Lady. Worse then strikes forced Dovaen to comply. For more than six months, she lived despondent between a spiritless husband and an overbearing mother-in-law. The only escape she had was the book of Queen Aramaelle's adventures, given to her by Helvin. Occasionally she would glimpse the soldiers training, and she longed for her own adventure. One day, an Aes Sedai and her Warder passed through the city and spent the night at the palace. That night, the Warder sparred with the guards and Dovaen watched, fascinated. She made up her mind then. She would travel to Tar Valon and become a Warder. She wrote to Helvin in Canluum, telling him of her plan. He agreed to help her, and came to visit the following week, feigning 'official business'. Dovaen pretended to be a laundry servant, and went to the river with a wagon to "wash the clothes". Helvin met her there with a horse and a handful of his most loyal guards. They took her to the mouth of the River Erinin. From there she traveled on alone to Tar Valon. In two days she made the journey and when she arrived, Dovaen made her way to the Tower, where she began life anew. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios